Un nouvel an chez la Marine
by Little Pingoo
Summary: Nous sommes le 31 décembre, dans quelques heures la nouvelle année arrivera. Civils, pirates, marines, tous vont fêter la nouvelle année. Mais la soirée des marines au QG n'est pas celle prévue !


Coucou les gens et bonne année ! Pour fêter cette nouvelle année j'ai décidé de vous raconter un nouvel an assez spécial que la Marine à vécu. La guerre de MarineFord à eu lieu mais Ace et Barbe Blanche ne sont pas morts, et Akainu est Amiral en chef.

Tout l'univers de One Piece est à Oda ! (Qui a récemment fête don anniversaire ^^) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous sommes le 31 décembre et dans quelques heures la nouvelle année arrivera. Partout sur le globe, les civils se préparent à faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Si les civils se préparent joyeusement, c'est aussi le cas pour les pirates, qui s'en donnent à coeur joie ! Seuls ou avec d'autres équipages amis, les préparatifs se font dans la bonne humeur générale. Pour passer calmement cette période de fêtes, 2 trêves ont été déclarées : entre pirates et entre la Marine et les pirates : les pirates sont libres d'aller où ils veulent tant qu'ils ne font pas de grabuge. C'est pour cela que le Red Force et son équipage ont décidés de retourner à Fushia qu'ils ont quitté il y a si longtemps. Le Moby Dick et le Thoudand Sunny sont côte à côte, pour que les deux frères puissent se retrouver pendant quelques jours. Ils semblent d'ailleurs préparer une blague... Les connaissant les deux cuisines et gardes manger ont été fermés à double tour et sont l'objet d'une surveillance accrue.

Passons du côté de la Marine. La plupart des soldats ont eu une permission, seuls quelques uns ont du rester à leur postes, ce qui ne les empêche pas de prévoir eux aussi leur petite fête ! Au QG de la Marine*, tous ceux qui ont du rester se sont eux aussi réunis, du simple soldat aux Amiraux. Il n'y a qu'un seul absent : l'Amiral en chef Sakazuki Akainu. Pourquoi s'arrêter de travailler ? D'autant plus qu'après les fêtes les problèmes seront de retour, alors autant prendre de l'avance. Un de ses papiers devant être vérifié, il sortit de son bureau. Une fois revenu il entendit un bruit de clochette et voit la chèvre, tranquillement juchée sur son bureau, en train de manger l'un des nombreux dossiers éparpillés sur la table. Si cet animal était en ces lieux, c'est parce que son propriétaire était lui aussi sur place. Comme ledit propriétaire ne serait pas content de voir son animal préféré cramé, Akainu fit sortir, avec mal, la chèvre de son bureau. Heureusement pour lui, rien de bien grave n'avait été mangé.

Le temps passe, Sakazuki travaille, la fête se commence, se continue, plus ou moins bruyamment et calmement. Si cela énervé Akainu, celui-ci se retient : ses soldats ont bien le droit de s'amuser en cette date. Mais lorsqu'un bruit semblable à celui d'une explosion se fait entendre, l'Amiral en chef décide de sermoner un peu ses soldats. Mais une fois dehors, il se stoppe, surpris. Ce ne sont pas ses imbéciles de subordonnés qui font n'importe quoi, non ... cela aurait été préférable. Incrédule, Akainu regarde la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux sans rien comprendre. Les explosions qui retentissent et les personnes qui en sont responsables lui font penser à la guerre de MarineFord. Mais sont pas des boulets de canons et des coups de pistolets qui retentissent, non ! Au contraire ! Ce sont les bruits de pétards et de feux d'artifice qui résonnent dans l'immense cour du QG de la Marine. Qui sont les responsables ? Eh bien ce sont les pirates de Barbe Blanche ainsi que les Mugiwaras qui ont débarqués au QG et qui font péter pétards et feux d'artifice, tout en riant ! Puis, tranquillement, tout ce petit monde se disperse dans la cour pour donnes un petit quelque chose a chacun des marines présent : des bonbons, une casquette perdue lors d'un combat, un escargophone, une photo surprise etc ... Tous les marines sont sous le choc** mais quand Luffy va tranquillement offrir un cadeau à Akainu, sa tête vaut tout l'or du monde ! C'est alors que retentit

\- "Eh bien la trêve nous dit que nous pouvons aller où nous le souhaitons alors nous venons ici !"

C'est ainsi que la fête -re- commença. Leurs différences s'étaient effacées et marines et pirates s'étaient mêlés les uns aux autres, discutant et riant de leurs combats et défaites, chantant, dansant ... jamais au grand jamais une telle scène n'avait été vue ! Pendant quelques temps on ne vit plus Ace et Luffy mais ils furent attrapés au niveau des cuisines.

\- "Pas question de vider les provisions de la Marine il y en a assez !" avaient dit Marco et Sanji aux deux gloutons, s'ils savaient ... les deux frères se firent un clin d'oeil une fois qu'ils eurent le dos tourné.

À minuit, le QG tout entier retentit sous le "BONNE ANNÉE !" crié par une bonne centaine de personnes. Le reste de la nuit se passa comme le début : danses, chants, musiques, blagues ... ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que tous s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les marines se reveillèrent, les pirates étaient partis depuis longtemps et ils avaient rangé tout le bazard de la soirée ! Quelque chose par terre attira l'attention de tous : le journal. Lorsq'ils le deplièrent, ils purent lire le gros titre : "Marines et Pirates passent le nouvel an ensemble, que se passe-t-il entre les ennemis de toujours ?" L'article consacré à cette soirée prenait 4 pages et était remplit photos de marines et pirates bras dessus bras dessous, en train de rire ... En voyant cela Akainu soupira en pensant aux explications qu'il allait devoir donner à la presse mais surtout à ses supérieurs. Cependant, malgré les apparences, il avait apprécié cette soirée. Si il n'avait pas participés aux danses, aux chants ou aux cincours de boissons, il avait beaucoup rit. Il trouvait qu'en fin de compte, les pirates n'étaient peut-être pas tous si horribles que ça... ils avaient même un bon sens de l'humour. C'est en souriant que tous regagnèrent leurs postes. Pour sa part l'Amiral en chef regagna son bureau. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte un seau d'eau lui tomba sur la tête. Ahuri, il chercha le responsable et c'est là qu'il vit l'énorme banderole au dessus de son bureau. Banderole avec marqué dessus "Bonne année Akainu ! :) L&A". De rage, il claqua la porte et s'en alla. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas le petit escargophone sur son bureau. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas une silhouette prendre ledit animal. C'est pour ça qu'il fut plus que surpris en voyant quelques jours plus tard une photo de lui, dégoulinant, avec un seau sur la tête et une tête ahurie. "Non, pensa-t-il, les pirates n'ont pas de bon sens de l'humour. Ni quoi que ce soit de bon !"

Quelque part sur Grand Line, deux équipages se tordaient de rire en visionant ces photos.

* * *

*Si quelqu'un connait le nom du nouveau QG j'aimerai bien le savoir ! :)

** en même temps vous réagiriez comment si votre pire ennemi faisait ça ? X)

Et voilà ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un texte aussi long mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^

Pour ceux qui ont reconnu, ou pas, l'idée de donner des bonbons aux marines ne vient pas de moi mais de Gryfounette. Elle écrit de supers trucs !

Voili voilou les pieds dans la gadoue

À peluche :)

Pingoo


End file.
